Secrets are no fun
by NotSoFancie97
Summary: Reid has a girlfriend nobody knew about. How will the team react? This is a story about Spencer and Katerina and how their quiet life turned hectic. Rated M for language and potential future chapters. Warning: This story is for pure fluff and entertainment. ON HAITUS
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers of mine. I have had this idea swimming around in my brain forever. It seriously will not go away. As many of my followers have noticed I have taken down my other stories. I am not continuing them; I am sorry. However, I hope you all enjoy this new story that I am posting. It will be a Criminal Minds Fanfic. Now this story is supposed to be just a bunch of Reid and my OC fluff, while it will be gruesome talking about cases it's more of a romance thing. Thank you all for taking the time to read this note and I hope you still support me! (: **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I only own my characters and cases I've created. Please read and review (: **

**This is kind of set in season 2. Reid has dealt with his issues from Tobias and Gideon has not left yet. Spencer also never asked JJ out in season 1 because he has been with Kat since before that. While I understand iPhone's weren't really thing at this time let's pretend they are. **

I awoke from my light slumber to the sound of a door opening and keys hitting glass. I shoved my hand under my pillow to look for my phone. When I glanced at the time it read 1:47AM, I sighed and rolled back over. Spencer was finally back from a case that seemed to never end and I could once again sleep peacefully knowing he was back home safe.

I knew Spencer was probably trying his hardest to not be loud, but I could hear him moving around and trying to get situated in the other room. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep until he was laying down with me. He had been gone a week and a half and I've really missed him. I missed how he wasn't here for me to cuddle late at night.

I heard him approaching our room and so I sat up greeting him with a sleepy smile. Spencer looked up from the floor to look at me as he was trying navigate around my clothes lying about.

"I'm so sorry Kat, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep it's almost 2:00 in the morning" Spencer said looking at me with a small smile and guilt in his eyes.

"No it's fine Spence. I have trouble sleeping when you're gone. You know that." I replied laying back down. I looked over to see Spencer taking off his work clothes and throwing them in the hamper.

"You know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to. I feel guilty every time I leave suddenly or when I'm gone so long." Spencer said as he walked towards the bed. He lifted up the blankets and climbed under. I instantly scooted closer to him.

"I told you its fine. I know you're out helping people and saving lives. You're like my own Clark Kent." I said while I laid my head on his chest and threw my arm and leg over him. He wrapped an arm around me, squeezing me to him. He ran his hand through my hair sighing.

"I just wish you would come work with me. It would be much easier." Spencer said with a small laugh.

"I know how you feel love. However, we both know that I cannot make it into the FBI. I am not as smart as you boy genius. There's also that part where you're team knows nothing of my existence." I said while letting my eyes close. I was starting to fall back asleep. I knew I couldn't stay up much longer, I've already been deprived enough sleep.

"You are smart. You don't give yourself enough credit Kat." Spencer said blandly ignoring my comment about his team. I know he likes having privacy, but we've been together for five years. I mean I honestly don't know how his team hasn't found out, they are the FBI and profilers.

As the world was slowly fading away and sleep was taking over the last thing I heard Spencer say was "Go to bed Kat. Hotch gave us tomorrow off and that's all it took before my mind shut down.

**The next morning…**

I awoke to the sound of Spencer's phone ringing. I was hoping they weren't calling about a case. Today Spencer had off and I wanted to spend the day with him. Spencer was trying to untangle our bodies to reach his phone, but just as he reached it the ringing ceased. Spencer groaned as the ringing started again, the name Penelope popping up on his screen. Spencer looked at me as I groaned, the guilt evident in his eyes.

"Just answer it Spence" I said rolling back over and shoving my face into a pillow. I hear Spencer let out a small breath.

"Reid here" Spencer answered as he sat up shifting the blankets. 

"No, well yes, but its fine." Spencer said. I rolled over to face him. I'm assuming Penelope realized that he was just woken up due to his speech and yawns.

"No, but thank you. Goodbye." Spencer finished and threw his phone back on the nightstand. He turned to look at me.

"What?" I said smiling up at him.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful." He said leaning down to kiss me. I didn't realize we never kissed when he got back last night until just now. He pulled away.

"I missed you" I said while sitting up and stretching.

"I missed you too" Spencer said while getting off the bed. He put his hand out to me.

"Why you are too kind" I said taking his hand and getting off the bed to stand next to him.

"How does a big homemade breakfast sound?" Spencer said as his arms circled my waist and he trailed kisses along my neck.

"Hmmm, sounds like a big mess. But why not, I'm starving." I said while twirling out of his arms to look for a pair of pants and socks to put on. I saw Spencer looking for a pair of pants also. Once we were both clothed we left our room to go to the kitchen.

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I promise the others will be longer! Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who followed, favored, and reviewed! It means a lot to me! My updates may be inconsistent due to the fact I'm a senior in high school and I'm balancing that and college. I will try and update as much as possible!**

I was sitting on the couch while Spencer was finishing cleaning up the dishes. I sighed and closed my eyes. Last night was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. I don't know when Reid will have to go back to work, but I am happy that I have a little bit of time with him today. I heard Spencer turn off the water and his footsteps approaching me. I opened my eyes to see Spencer walking over to me. He flopped down on the couch and put his head in my lap. He groaned and looked up at me.

"I'm so happy I have off." Spencer said while he closed his eyes with a small smile lingering on his face.

"Me too Spence, me too" I said smiling. As I was playing with his hair I heard his phone ringing again. Spence and I softly groaned. Not again. Spencer got up off of the couch and went to get his phone from the bedroom. I decided to turn on the TV and find something to watch. I surfed through the channel guide and eventually settled upon a show called Castle, one of my favorites might I add. Spencer was gone for a good five minutes and I was praying that he didn't have to pack and leave. Spencer walked back into the room rubbing his hand over his face.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Yeah, it was just Morgan trying to get me to go to the beach with them. Penelope told him I wasn't going." Spencer said as he sat back down on the couch.

"Oh." I said. I mean I understand he likes having his privacy with me, but I do want to meet his team at some point. I hope he tells them soon. It actually really bothers me that Derek, AKA Morgan, always tries to hook my boyfriend up with some woman. I mean what person would be okay with that? Rant aside, I still love Spencer and I respect his choices and feelings, but sometimes I just want to be all "He's mine. Stop". I saw Spencer glance at the TV and smile.

"Castle?" Spencer said with a light chuckle. I know he doesn't necessarily enjoy this show, but he puts up with it because I happen to be obsessed with it. And he should! Because I have to deal with his Doctor Who obsession. And lord knows I hate that show.

"Yes. You know I love this show. Even if it's not always realistic." I said and then stuck my tongue out at him. He just shook his head. Spencer opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. I looked at Spencer and he shrugged his shoulders. Neither of us were expecting anybody to be dropping by.

"Reid! I know you're in there! Come on man, you have to go to the outside world sometimes!" A man yelled from the other side of the door and knocked again, louder this time. Spencer's eyes widened and he looked at me. I'm sure my expression was the same as his. This must be the infamous Morgan tells me about. The knocking continued and then Spencer's phone started ringing again.

"One minute!" Spencer yelled and ushered me to go the bedroom. I hurriedly got off of the couch and ran to the bedroom, slightly peeking out to hear their conversation. I heard the door being unlocked and opened.

"Reid what took so long to open the damned door?" I heard Morgan ask.

"I was in the bathroom." Spencer said, obviously lying through his teeth.

"Well I'm here to drag you to the beach with us. You need to get out of this apartment. Get some fresh air." Morgan said.

"Actually, I already have plans and that's why I can't go." Spencer said.

"And what are these plans?" Morgan asked. I could picture this man raising his eyebrows in question. Obviously he didn't sound too convinced with Spencer's lie. Although, I'm not surprised. They do study behavior.

"Yeah. I'm meeting some old friends of mine for lunch." Spencer said. I had to really and I mean _really_ try to not laugh. I mean I don't study behavior and it was so obvious Spencer was lying! He really is a horrid liar.

"Mhmm. Well we're here for you Reid. And you know where to find us today if you change your mind." Morgan said. Although he didn't sound convinced.

"Okay, enjoy the beach. Bye Derek." Spencer hurriedly said and closed the door. I cautiously walked back into the living room, wrapping my arms around Spencer, and resting the side of my face against his back. He is fairly taller than me. I stand at a whooping 5'2 while he stands at 6'3. Quite the difference really. Spencer turned around so I was facing him.

"Well he left. He was just kind of standing there." Spencer said letting out a small breathe.

"Good. Now you're all mine again." I said grinning up at him.

"I'm always yours." Spencer said leaning down to give me a toe curling kiss. Oh how I've missed this. Being with someone for five years you would think being apart would be nice, but I hate it. I love being around Spence. He knows exactly how to make me smile and feel better. I miss him when he's gone. Whether it be weeks or days. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you Spencer." I said leaning up for another kiss.

"But I love you more Kat." Spencer said leaning down to meet me. He backed us over to the couch and fell back. He was on his back while I was straddling him. We continued to have a pretty heated make-out session until I heard my phone ringing. I pulled away groaning.

"It's probably my sister." I said trying to get up, but Spencer wouldn't let me.

"Let it be." Spencer said leaning up to try and capture my lips again, but I pulled away.

"No, no. I have to get it. I didn't know when you would be back so I had made plans with Vicki for today. I have to let her know we need to reschedule." I said as Spencer finally let me go. I got up to retrieve my phone from the kitchen. I missed her call. _Great. _Can you sense the sarcasm? I slid my finger over the missed call notification on my home screen and put the phone up to my ear waiting for my sister to answer.

"Katerina Marie Morelli! You made plans with me today and you're already and hour late! You haven't even called me or texted me!" Vicki, my _charming_ sister, screamed into my ear. I hadn't even noticed the time.

"I'm so sorry Vicki! Spence came home early this morning and he has off today. I completely forgot about our plans until I heard my phone ringing." I said explaining why I had missed our plans and her call.

"Oh, that's all you had to say doll. I would've understood, but you could've at least texted me." Vicki said. Thank goodness she is not yelling anymore. I love my sister, I do. However, sometimes she can be a little, how to say this nicely, batshit crazy.

"I'm sorry Vick. Can we reschedule? I'll text you later so we can find a day." I said praying she'd hang up soon.

"Yeah, that's fine. I love you. Talk to you later doll! And remember to use protection!" Vicki said and then hung up. I didn't even get to say bye. She always ends calls this way. I believe she thinks she's funny, but obviously she's not. I shook my head and walked back into the living room. I saw Spencer was still just lying on the couch and I went over and sat on him again.

"Hello there." Spencer said looking up at me.

"Hey there, Handsome" I said smiling down at him.

"How was the talk with Vicki? Are you off the hook?" Spencer asked while he put his hands on my waist.

"Yeah, I'm good. We'll just reschedule." I said leaning down placing my hands on his chest. My lips just inches from his. I heard his breathe hitch.

"Well that's good" Spencer whispered. Pulling me even closer and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Spencer sat us up and I ground my hips into his. I heard a small moan come from him. I could tell he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I pulled away slightly, gasping for air.

"Bedroom?" I asked between pants. Spencer shook his head yes and captured my lips again. He picked me up squeezing my ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked into the bedroom throwing me down on the bed and crawling on top of me.

"I love you Kat" Spencer whispered centimeters from my lips.

"I love you more Spence." I whispered back. Leaning up to capture his lips with mine.

**A/N: Soooo how did you guys like it? Let me know! Please review, favorite, or follow! Thank you! (:**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear fans! I would like to thank those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed! I also would like to know how soon you guys would like me to have the team find out about Kat. I also want to know if you guys would want me to actually write a lemon scene or not so please review and tell me your thoughts and feelings! Thank you(: **

I looked over to see Spencer taking a light nap after our little activity. He must be exhausted after not getting much sleep due to getting in late and then getting a call early. He usually doesn't get much sleep in general after the whole Tobias and his addiction to the dilaudid. I know he's worried about sleeping because he's scared of the nightmares that come along with it. I've been by his side since before his issues and as much as he hated me during that time I still stood by him. I didn't want him to go through it alone, I wanted him to know I wouldn't leave when things started going to shit. I stretched out and sat up trying not to disturb the sleeping man next to me. He deserves some rest and he usually doesn't have nightmares after such activities take place.

I got off the bed as quietly as I could and started to walk towards the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

_**Skip to an hour later… (2:00pm)**_

I was standing in the kitchen making grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch when I felt Spencer's arms wrap around my waist.

"Oh excuse me sir, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you putting your hands on me." I said turning with an appalled look on my face.

"Hmm well he must be a lucky man to have a woman like you." Spencer said leaning down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Ah, he is indeed. If you haven't noticed I'm amazing!" I said grinning up at Spencer.

"Oh I've noticed. You're even making lunch for the guy." Spencer said chuckling.

"Well I mean a King does need a healthy meal every once and in while." I said directing a look at Spencer who suddenly looked sheepish. I am indeed hinting at his diet or lack therefore. He doesn't eat as healthy or as much as he should. Come to think of it he only really eats if I cook or if he's cooking for us.

"Well I guess that King is going to work on it." Spencer said looking at me with a charming smile he knew I couldn't resist.

"Mhmm. Just sit down and eat." I said placing our plates and bowls on the table. As we ate a comfortable silence fell over us. When we finished we placed our plates and bowls in the sink and I set out washing them.

"What did you want to do for the rest of the day?" Spencer asked from the table.

"Hmm well I do need to go get some new shoes, but we could always stay in if you want to relax after a long trip." I said turning to look at him slightly. I really don't care what we do as long as I get to be with Spence.

"How about we go out and get your shoes along with some coffee?" Spence suggested jutting his lips out slightly.

"That sounds nice. And then we can come back here and just relax for the evening." I said turning off the water and drying my hands.

"Well then let's go get ready." Spencer said walking over to me and grabbing me by my hands.

He led us to the bedroom so we could get dressed for going out. I pulled on a pair of burgundy jeans and put on a cream colored sweater. I pushed my feet in my brown boots and brushed my hair down. I went to the bathroom to apply my eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. I decided to go light and simple on my make-up for today. I walked back into the room to see Spencer putting his shoes on. Even when he's not at work he dresses clean and professional. He had on a pair of khakis, a white button down, a brownish tie, and a red sweater. I think he purposefully tried to match me!

"Are you trying to be funny Spencer?" I said giggling while looking him up and down.

"I actually think you are the one trying to be funny here, Kat" Spencer said as he looked over my outfit and shook his head.

"Oh whatever" I said as I walked over to grab my purse.

Spencer followed me towards the door and opened it for me. I curtsied and threw a smile his way. I waited in the hall as Spence locked the door and then followed him down the steps. As we got to his car he hit the unlock button and we climbed in. Spence turned the car on as I fiddled with the radio.

**AN: I am also so sorry for this taking so long to be put up and I'm not the happiest with it. But I knew it's been too long and you all deserve something. I've been having a bit of writers block and any ideas you guys have feel free to message me or leave a review and I will check them out**


End file.
